


TV time

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Suggested Sex, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Abbie, as usual! Sorry if it's not as good as usual.... ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	TV time

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie, as usual! Sorry if it's not as good as usual.... ~Cassie

"Gravity Falls is on, shut the FUCK up." Cas grabbed his bowl of popcorn and held it on his lap, watching the screen with an almost childlike enthusiasm.

"I know Cas, it's on this time every day!" Dean laughed and wrapped his arm around his boyfriends waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Despite not being that fond of the cartoon, Dean adored watching Cas watch it, as the older boy got very excited when it came on. 

Dean pressed kisses to Cas's shoulder and cuddled up to him as the theme song started to play, Cas humming along eagerly. For Cas's last birthday, Dean had learned how to play it on guitar, playing it after Cas had opened his presents. Cas hadn't even hesitated to throw himself at his boyfriend, and they didn't even make it to the bedroom.

As the show went on, Dean started getting restless and kissed his boyfriend's cheek before getting up to go to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass, Dean leaned against the counter and poured himself a glass of soda, taking a sip before walking over to get a bar of chocolate. 

When he went back in, Cas was completely engrossed in the show, biting his lip and smiling softly. He wiggled in under Cas's arm, nuzzling into his side and sipping his drink, watching Cas laugh and grin at the screen. 

It was clear when exactly the show ended, because Dean felt Cas's attention shift from the television to him. He felt fingers run through his hair, and he purred softly, grinning and leaning closer.

"Mm, I love you...." Dean's voice was soft and he gripped at Cas's shirt as the nature of his boyfriend's touching became more suggestive, his body reacting as usual. Moving his hand a little, he laughed loudly when he felt that he wasn't the only one reacting that way. 

For the second time that week, they didn't make it to the bedroom.


End file.
